Minimally invasive surgeries using arthroscopy have been vigorously developed in recent years for minimizing the size of incisions needed and so lessening wound healing time, associated pain and risk of infection. During an arthroscopic surgical procedure performed on a shoulder joint or hip joint of a patient, electrocautery is needed for establishing hemostasis. Often, an elongated electrocautery tool, such as that disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 1571234, is separated from an elongated arthroscopic cutter for tissue resection and is used to cauterize but not to cut the tissue. After cutting the tissue, the arthroscopic cutter is removed to be replaced with the electrocautery tool at the surgical site, which is cumbersome to the surgeon. The surgeon needs to take much time to find the bleeder in the bleeding area, thus increasing the surgical time and risk.
A manner to dispense with instrument exchange is making an additional incision for introducing the electrocautery tool. However, in such manner, not only the incision increment results in the risk of infection and increase of the healing time, but also use of the electrocautery tool still after removal of the arthroscopic cutter is time-consuming.